creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Fetischist
Prolog: Blackmail Blackmail (engl. Erpressung): von Drohungen oder Gewaltmaßnahmen begleitete oder damit durchgesetzte Forderung. – Duden Während ich warte, lasse ich meine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen. Das tue ich oft, wenn ich die Zeit habe, es ist sonderbar befreiend in meinem üblicherweise geregelten, auf Planung basierenden Leben. Einfach loslassen, die Kontrolle abgeben – natürlich ohne Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen – und die Synapsen wahllos Verbindungen herstellen lassen, um überrascht zu sein, was so in den Vordergrund rückt. Eine junge Frau betritt das Lokal und ich beobachte, wie sie sich umsieht. Dabei peitschen ihre nassen Haare ein wenig durch die Luft, draußen scheint es zu regnen. Ich blicke kurz aus dem Fenster, um diesen Gedanken zu bestätigen, knurre genervt – ich habe nichts gegen Regen, solange ich ihn nicht durchschreiten muss. Bedauerlicherweise werde ich das wohl müssen – und wende meine Augen wieder der Frau zu. Sie geht zu einem freien Tisch für zwei Personen und dreht mir dabei ihr Gesicht zu. Ich mustere sie von oben bis unten und murmele zu mir selbst: „Hallo, Schönheit.“ Ihre Haare sind von einem unnatürlich tiefen Schwarz, aber das wird an der Nässe liegen. Wären sie trocken, da bin ich mir sicher, würden sie natürlich wirken. Dennoch schwarz, was mir gefällt. Ihr Gesicht ist schmal, jedoch nicht dünn, und sie trägt eine Brille. Viele Leute halten das für entweder ein Klischee oder aber Schwachsinn, jedoch, dass Leute durch Brillen klüger wirken, ist ein psychologischer Fakt. Ich weiß aus erster Hand, dass es so ist und es ist der Grund, aus dem ich bebrillte Frauen üblicherweise attraktiver finde als Unbebrillte. Zeigt mir jemanden, der mich als oberflächlich verschreit, und ich zeige euch jemanden, der Recht hat. Sie trägt eine Jacke aus etwas, das Leder sein könnte, oder aber irgendeine neue Form von Plastik. Ich kenne mich mit Kleidung nur bedingt aus, ich habe da nie ein großes Thema draus gemacht. Keine Markenkleidung gekauft, nur das, was mir gefiel und was gepasst hat. Rückblickend war das vermutlich der Grund, aus dem ich immer so viel mehr Geld zur Verfügung hatte als meine Klassenkameraden. Das… und andere Dinge. Ihre Beine sind in eine Jeans gehüllt, die vermutlich ohnehin schon eng gewesen ist, durch die Nässe jedoch klebte wie eine zweite Haut. Ich sehe praktisch jeden Muskel ihrer Schenkel zucken. Sie ist schlank, ein Körper, der zu dem Gesicht passt. Ihre Füße stecken in Sandalen – offenbar hat sie das kleine Sommergewitter nicht erwartet – und ihre Zehen sind lackiert. Der Große schwarz, die nächsten beiden rot, die letzten beiden goldgelb. Am anderen Fuß genauso. Entweder eine Patriotin oder ein Fußballfan. Beides senkt die Anziehung, die sie auf mich ausübt, auf eine Summe nur knapp über null. Ich suche mit meinem Blick ihre Hände, um zu sehen, ob sie diese ähnlich lackiert hat. Hat sie nicht. Vielleicht doch nicht so patriotisch. Oder sie muss ihre Finger für den Dienst sauber halten und kann ihre Ansichten nur per Fußnote – ich schäme mich selbst für dieses Wortspiel – Ausdruck verleihen. Sie trägt eine Handtasche von Prada, was mich irritiert, da ich immer davon ausgegangen war, dass Prada nur Schuhe herstellt. Für eine Sekunde bereue ich es, niemals Sex and the City geguckt zu haben, wo diese Frage definitiv geklärt worden wäre, dann erinnere ich mich, dass es sich um Sex and the City handelt, weshalb meine Reue sich in Luft auflöst. Sie setzt sich auf einen Stuhl mit dem Rücken zu mir. Als ihre Haare beiseite schwingen, erkenne ich ein Tattoo auf ihrem Nacken, scheinbar in der Form eines Herzens mit brennendem Pfeil darin. In mir wächst der Wunsch, mich zu ihr zu setzen, mich mit ihr anzufreunden, nur um danach ihr Leben vollkommen zu zerstören, sobald ich genug Material dazu in der Hand habe. Aber das würde mit meinen Plänen kollidieren, und zwar nicht wie die Titanic mit dem Eisberg, eher wie Stuntman Mike aus dem Film Death Proof mit dem Wagen einer nervigen Teenie-Gruppe. Frontalcrash bei zweimal hundert Meilen die Stunde, zerfetzte Gliedmaßen überall, Schädel durch die Reifen zu Brei gedrückt, die ganze Palette. Ich kann nicht einmal überhaupt aufstehen, denn schon das würde meinen Plan potenziell durchkreuzen. Stattdessen nehme ich einen Schluck Kakao und beobachte die Frau, wie sie einen Laptop aus ihrer Tasche holt. Dieses Lokal, ich liebe es. Der Kuchen ist scheußlich aber die Getränke sind passabel, der Service jedes Trinkgeld wert und es verfügt über eine Handvoll Separés, diese Sitzplätze, die von mannshohen Wänden umgeben sind und aus denen man leicht rausgucken kann, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Perfekt für intime Treffen, stilles Beobachten oder einfach nur dafür, mal seine Ruhe inmitten der Masse zu haben. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und versuche zu erkennen, was die Frau auf ihrem Laptop macht. Wünsche mir, selbst eine Brille zu haben, durch die ich besser sehen könnte. Dennoch kann ich genug erkennen, um gelangweilt zu sein. Während sie einen Kaffee bestellt, spielt sie ein Geduldsspiel. Unwillkürlich frage ich mich, wie alt sie ist. Diese Art Spiel begann für mich langweilig zu werden, als ich vierzehn wurde, was inzwischen zehn Jahre her ist, und sie scheint nicht älter zu sein als ich. Immerhin scheint es ein anspruchsvolles Spiel zu sein. Ich lehne mich zurück und frage mich, wieso eine solche Frau in eine Lokal geht, nur um Geduldsspiele auf ihrem Laptop zu spielen. Hat sie kein heimisches W-Lan? Ist sie süchtig, sodass sie nirgendwo ohne PC auskommen kann? Oder steckt dahinter etwas so alltägliches wie ein Gedanke, den ich einfach nicht nachvollziehen kann? Meine Tasse ist leer, ich glaube, ich werde keine mehr bestellen. Eine Frau tritt in mein Blickfeld, genauer gesagt stellt sie sich genau vor mir hin. Kaum älter als die Frau, die ich eben noch begutachtet hatte, wirkt sie doch vollkommen anders. Maximal einen Meter fünfundsechzig groß, wasserstoffblond und mit Makeup zugedeckt, so dick, dass selbst der Regen es offenbar nicht zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. Ihre Kleidung ist schlicht, Hoodie, Jeans, Sneakers, perfekt um nicht aufzufallen. Ihr Haar allerdings ist tatsächlich problematisch. Es ist nicht nur absurd hell, sondern auch absurd lang. Wo es über ihre Schultern fällt, verdeckt es nicht nur die Rundung ihrer Brüste sondern auch die Hälfte der Bauchpartie. Auf dem Rücken dürfte es kaum anders aussehen. Lange Haare sind mir zuwider. Sie sind nur im Weg, schwer zu bändigen, ein Problem bei der Hygiene und, wie gesagt, auffällig. Selbst an diesem Ort. Mich beruhigt, dass man sich vielleicht an sie erinnern wird, aber sicher nicht an mich. „Schönes Wetter heute.“, murmelt sie unsicher und ich schüttele den Kopf: „Es gibt kein schönes Wetter, nur dazu passende Kleidung.“ Ich liebe diese obligatorischen Spielchen, die ich mir aus alten Spionagefilmen abgeguckt habe, außerdem sind sie obligatorisch. Das, was ich tue, kann man nur mit Fantasie in die Legalität rücken. Der Spruch selbst ist eine Abwandlung der Begründung, mit der meine Mutter mich immer dazu bewegen wollte, draußen zu spielen, auch wenn es regnete. Wie hab ich das doch gehasst. Die Frau setzt sich und ich merke, dass sie einen Rucksack trägt, weil sie den dazu von ihren Schultern streift. Die Haare hatten die Riemen verdeckt: „Nur um sicher zu gehen…“, begann sie, „Sie sind Milverton?“ Tatsächlich bin ich das nicht, mein Name ist einfacher gestrickt, aber mich nach dem Erpresserkönig und widerlichsten Gegner von Romandetektiv Sherlock Holmes zu benennen, Charles Augustus Milverton, scheint mir in meiner Branche passend. Ich nicke: „Dementsprechend gehe ich davon aus, Sie haben mir etwas in die Hand zu drücken?“ Bestätigend kramt sie in ihrem Rucksack herum und gibt mir mit ein wenig zittrigen Händen eine Akte, die sie darin verstaut hatte. Als ich sie nicht annehme, legt sie sie auf den Tisch. Dann tue ich etwas, was ich gerne tue: Ich gebe mich freundlich, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen: „Sie sind besorgt.“, beginne ich, „Wieso? Weil sie mir hier ziemlich brisante Informationen überreichen wollen?“ Sie nickt und sieht sich nervös um: „Ich meine… wir hatten das ja schon abgeklärt, aber… ich bin dennoch etwas unsicher. Also… das alles hier, davon wird nichts… na ja, auf mich zurückfallen, oder?“ Ich sehe ihr in die Augen – sie sind braun, was mir gefällt – und sage ernst: „Sie werden absolut keine Folgen spüren außer den erwünschten.“ Die Lüge geht mir leichter über die Lippen als Spucke bei einem Kleinkind: „Immerhin bezahlen Sie mich dafür, und wenn mir schon sonst nicht viel heilig ist, Geld ersetzt für mich jeden Gott, wenn Sie verstehen.“ Sie versteht, nickt, wirkt beruhigt. Ob ich hätte erwähnen sollen, dass ich an keinen einzigen Gott glaube? Lieber nicht: „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen…“, beginne ich, und sie nickt erneut. Das ist der für sie unangenehmste Teil schätze ich. Das ist er ironischerweise immer. Mir ein Vermögen in die Hand zu drücken, fällt vielen offenbar schwerer, als ihre Menschlichkeit in den Müll zu werfen wie ein gebrauchtes Kondom. Sie holt einen Briefumschlag aus dem Rucksack und legt ihn auf die Akte. Ich nehme ihn auf, die Akte lasse ich liegen. Jede Bewegung ist kalkuliert, geplant. In dem Umschlag befinden sich genau zweitausendundfünf Euro. Ich nicke zufrieden und lege den Umschlag neben die Akte, lasse die Hand über Letztere schweben und zeige darauf, ohne sie zu berühren: „Was genau ist darin? Ich lasse es mir immer bestätigen, bevor ich sie öffne.“ Sie wirkt für einen Moment verwirrt, vielleicht hat sie Angst, ich könnte ein Polizist sein, deshalb nehme ich den Umschlag mit dem Geld und lasse ihn deutlich in der Innentasche meiner Jacke verschwinden. Damit gilt es als angenommen und wäre ich ein Polizist, wäre ich jetzt offiziell korrupt. Das scheint sie – mehr oder weniger – zu erkennen: „Also… ein Lebenslauf, sehr detailliert, dazu Fotos von ihrer Kindheit an bis jetzt, alles Dinge, die man bekommen kann, wenn man sich in ihren Computer hackt. Ein paar intime Fotos, die man dort ebenfalls herbekommen kann, zwei Videos, die sie in der Vergangenheit gemacht hat, beide auch…“ Sie errötet: „Auch sehr intim. Die Fotos und Videos sind allesamt auf einem USB-Stick. Dazu habe ich noch eine ausführliche Begründung angefertigt, weil Sie darum gebeten haben… und ein paar Wünsche.“ „Wünsche?“, frage ich irritiert: „Ich bin nicht der Weihnachtsmann. Ich arbeite, wie ich es für angemessen erachte. Wenn Sie eine gute Fee wollen, lesen sie Grimms Märchen.“ Sie nickt verstehend und senkt den Blick: „Ich weiß, ich weiß… Es sind nur Wünsche, mehr nicht. Ich dachte, vielleicht könnten Sie das in Ihre Arbeitsweise mit einbauen. Quasi als…“ Sie sucht nach Worten: „Inspiration.“ Ich lehne mich etwas zurück, zeige keine Regung, obwohl mich die Antwort zufrieden stimmt. Sie hebt abwehrend die Hände: „Ist ja sowieso egal. Ich will einfach nur, dass Sie Lenas Leben vollkommen zerstören.“ Gut, sage ich zu mir selbst, damit kann ich arbeiten. Ich nehme die Akte, öffne sie und hebe sie ein wenig an. Der USB-Stick ist mit Tesafilm auf die Innenseite geklebt, daneben liegt das erste Blatt, auf dem unter anderem ganz groß der Name der Zielperson gedruckt ist: Lena Reiter. Perfekt. Die Frau hat mir mehr geliefert als vereinbart… und viel mehr, als ihr guttun würde. Ich bedanke mich kühl, gebe ihr nicht die Hand, alles Dinge, die sie zu verstehen scheint, als sie geht. Wir machen keinen weiteren Termin aus. Wenn alles so lief, wie es vereinbart war – was es nicht tun würde, dafür würde ich Sorge tragen – würden wir uns nie mehr wiedersehen. Als sie weg ist, nehme ich meine linke Hand aus der Jackentasche. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich sie kein einziges Mal hervorgeholt hatte. Darin befindet sich eine kleine Fernbedienung. Die Bedienung für die Kamera, die ich in der kleinen Topfpflanze hinter mir versteckt hatte. Ich drücke einen Knopf und weiß, dass die Kamera sich deaktiviert. Hole sie hervor und lasse sie in meine Jackentasche gleiten. Ebenso die Akte, die ich in die Innentasche packe, in der das Geld sich bereits befindet. In derselben Bewegung nehme ich den Umschlag wieder hervor, hole den Fünfeuroschein heraus und lege ihn auf den Tisch. Zwei Kakao zu je eins fünfzig, dazu zwei Euro Trinkgeld. Alles geplant, alles kalkuliert. Und der Service hier ist immerhin vortrefflich. Kapitel Eins: Intrige Intrige, Die: Reihe von hinterhältigen, heimtückischen Machenschaften, mit denen jemand gegen einen anderen arbeitet, seine Pläne o.Ä. zu durchkreuzen, ihm zu schaden versucht. – Duden Lena Reiter wusste, was auf sie zukommen würde und bereitete sich darauf vor, indem sie sich erst einmal in Schale warf. Kein Makeup, da sie wusste, dass er darauf nicht stand. Nur den Lippenstift ließ sie sich nicht nehmen, denn darauf stand er doch. Zumindest hatte er sich nie beschwert, wenn sie ihre kirschroten Lippen auf seinen Körper presste. Egal wo auf seinem Körper. Die Haare ließ sie, wie sie waren. Schulterlang, braun und schlicht fallend. Natürliche Schönheit war immer noch die beste Schönheit, da stimmte sie ihm zu. Und an natürlicher Schönheit hatte sie mehr als genug. Die Kostümierung gestaltete sich als kniffliger. Sie wusste um die Macht des weiblichen Körpers, aber wollte sie sich nackt präsentieren? Oft war Kleidung, richtig eingesetzt, weitaus effektiver als ein Geschenk ohne Schleife und Papier. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst, bevor sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Sie entschied sich für einen schwarzen Slip und farblich dazu passende Strümpfe, die sich auf ihre Waden ziehen ließen. Der Oberkörper musste ohne Unterwäsche auskommen, aber bedeckt wurde er durch einen knielangen Morgenmantel aus feinster Seide, die sich definitiv im Preis niedergeschlagen hatte, sich jedoch auch dementsprechend anfühlte. Der Mantel war luftig, purpurrot und mit kleinen Rosen bestickt. Schließen ließ er sich durch einen ebenfalls seidenen Gürtel auf Hüfthöhe. Lena achtete darauf, dass ihre Brüste bedeckt waren, jedoch durchaus einzusehen war, dass sie keinen BH trug. Kleidung, richtig eingesetzt. Eine wundervolle Waffe. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel, danach ab zur Wohnungstür, um zu warten. In der ganzen Wohnung war das Licht aus, es sollte die Intimität des Ganzen verstärken. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Klingel ertönte. Lena atmete tief ein, öffnete die Tür nach innen, lehnte sich vor und hauchte: „Hallo, Liebster.“ Markus verzog das Gesicht, blickte genervt zur Seite und maulte: „Du musst mich verwechseln. Richard verspätet sich.“ Lenas Reaktion war fantastisch, als sie quickend zusammenzuckte, ihren Mantel soweit zusammenraffte, dass sie bestmöglich bedeckt war und errötete wie eine reife Tomate: „Fuck! Was zum Teufel machst du hier?“ „Meine Schwägerin in Spe besuchen, sieht man doch.“, erwiderte Markus schnippisch: „Hat Richard nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass wir uns heute alle hier treffen wollten?“ Offensichtlich wiederwillig ließ Lena den Kerl in die Wohnung und fauchte: „Offenkundig nicht. Sonst hätte ich mich nicht angezogen wie eine Bordsteinschwalbe. Jetzt verpiss dich ins Wohnzimmer, ich muss mich umziehen.“ Während sie es wie gesagt tat, hörte sie Markus munter weiterplappern: „Schon lustig, dass du dich aber offenbar für meinen Bruder so herausputzt. Im Übrigen solltest du etwas netter zu mir sein, schließlich lief alles nach Plan. Ich habe also ziemlich viel gegen dich in der Hand.“ „Und ich kann dich mit einer einzigen von Meinen zerquetschen, also halt die Klappe!“, keifte Lena zurück: „Wenn du nicht so verdammt clever wärst, hätte ich dich schon längst zum Teufel gejagt. Warum muss so ein netter Mensch wie Richard so einen arschigen Bruder haben?“ Sie lief, in Jogginghose und Pullover, ins Wohnzimmer, wo Markus die Schuhe ausgezogen und sich flach aufs Sofa gelegt hatte, wo er sich mit einer dünnen Akte aus Pappe Luft zufächerte: „Ist biblisch veranlagt, glaub ich. Wie bei Kain und Abel, mit dem Unterschied, dass ich meinen Bruder nicht erschlage, egal ob du mir danach den Kopf abreißt oder nicht. Wieso hassen wir beide uns eigentlich so sehr?“ Lena brauchte eine Sekunde, bis sie erkannte, dass es eine ernst gemeinte Frage war: „Na ja… vermutlich, weil du total krank im Kopf bist, denke ich.“ Sie hatte es sanft gesagt, als erkläre sie einer Freundin ein neues, unkompliziertes Kochrezept. Markus nickte und tat so, als sei das eine interessante Erkenntnis: „Ah ja. Gut zu wissen. Aber ich komme dennoch nicht umhin, dir unter die Nase zu reiben, dass ich genau aus diesem Grund jetzt in deiner Wohnung sitze und mir im Übrigen ziemlich gut parfümierte Luft ins Gesicht fächere mit etwas, das dein Leben ziemlich ruinieren können soll.“ Er hielt die Akte gegen das Licht wie ein Juwelier es mit einem Diamanten machen würde, dann warf er sie Lena zu: „Ich hab da keinen Blick reingeworfen, wenn dich das beruhigt. Ich bin vielleicht… definitiv… ein Arschloch, aber ich habe doch Respekt vor deiner Privatsphäre.“ Lena umklammerte die Akte mit steifen Fingern und zog die Stirn kraus: „Nur vor meiner?“ „Na ja, ich respektiere meinen Bruder, er ist mit dir zusammen, also respektiere ich dich soweit ebenfalls. Wenn mir schon sonst nicht viel heilig ist, Familie ersetzt für mich jeden Gott, wenn du verstehst.“ Lena verstand, nickte: „Danke… denke ich.“ Sie öffnete die Mappe und fand darin elf doppelseitig bedruckte DinA-4-Blätter und einen USB-Stick, der mit Tesafilm an der Innenseite der Akte befestigt worden war. Sie ging die Blätter durch, eines nach dem anderen, wurde zornig. Dass der Zorn ungerechtfertigt war, hinderte sie nicht. Riss den Stick von der Pappe und legte beides auf den Boden: „Und hier sollen die Fotos drauf sein?“, fragte sie. Markus nickte: „Wenn der Rest vollständig war…“ „War er.“ „… dann sind da ein ganzer Stapel Fotos aus deinem Leben, inklusive pikanter Aufnahmen, die sie als Intim bezeichnete, plus zwei Videos, die sie ebenso bezeichnete.“ Lena seufzte. Die ganze Sache war ihr in gewissen Details höchst unangenehm: „Und… lief also alles wie geplant?“ Markus nickte und schwieg, begann ein Lied zu summen, was sie fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Konnte der Kerl denn keine Sekunde lang ernst bleiben? Nach einer Minute versuchte sie dennoch, das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen: „Sag mal… du und Richard, ihr habt den Plan ja großteils zusammen aufgezogen… was habt ihr jetzt eigentlich gemacht? So von Anfang an?“ Markus setzte sich auf und verdrehte seinen Oberkörper nach Links, bis seine Wirbel knackten. Sichtlich entspannt lehnte er sich an die Rückenlehne des Sofas und verkeilte die Beine im Schneidersitz: „Na ja, Richard kam vor ein paar Monaten zu mir und erzählte von dieser Tussi, die du unbedingt fertig machen wolltest. Hannah Kohler, diese blondierte Schminkpuppe.“ „Ich sehe, wir reden von derselben Person.“, warf Lena zynisch ein, was Markus überging: „Er meinte, du hättest sie schon in der Schule immer gehasst und gemobbt und es half sicher viel, dass sie total in Richard verknallt zu sein schien. Jedenfalls, er hat mir erzählt, dass du sie endgültig fertig machen willst – ein wenig extrem für eine schlichte Mobber-Opfergeschichte, aber ich hab ja meinen Spaß daran – und wollte dazu meine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen. Als mein Bruder weiß er natürlich, wie ich so drauf bin… ich meine, du kennst mich seit einem Jahr und weißt es schon. Wir haben uns dann zusammengesetzt und erst Mal die Vorarbeit geleistet. Eine Website erstellt, auf der Hackerdienste angeboten werden und eine, auf der Erpresserdienste angeboten werden. Das Geile ist, dass man dafür nicht mal ins Darknet muss, was ja irgendwie das einzige zu sein scheint, wo Menschen davon ausgehen, dass es der Böse Teil des Internet ist. Dabei ist das Internet doch selbst böse, irgendwie echt lustig.“ Er räusperte sich: „Ähm, wo war ich… Ah ja. Danach kam der schwierige Teil, als wir uns in Hannahs Computer hacken mussten. Das hat Richard gemacht, hauptsächlich, aber im Grunde war es doch halb so wild, immerhin mussten wir nur ein paar kleine Ideen in die Software pflanzen. Auf ihren Social Media-Seiten tauchten Links zu deinen Seiten auf, wo ihr unter die Nase gerieben wurde, wie glücklich ihre frühere Peinigerin mit ihrem früheren Schwarm ist. Und in ihren Pop-Ups erschienen unsere neuen Websites. Das ist alles sehr… na ja, laienhaft erklärt, aber du verstehst offenbar, was ich meine. Hast du den Film Inception gesehen?“ Lena nickte: „Da ging es doch um die Idee, die sich im Kopf eines Menschen einpflanzen lassen sollte, richtig?“ „Exakt, und darauf will ich auch hinaus. Ihr wurde etwas gezeigt, dass sie verletzte und zugleich der Weg, wie sie sich rächen könnte. Natürlich war da viel Glück im Spiel, aber sie scheint dich echt zu hassen. Sie hat mich also auf der Seite für Computerhacking kontaktiert und kurz gesagt darum gebeten, deinen PC zu infiltrieren, um an sensible Daten heranzukommen. Wir haben es uns ja leicht gemacht, wie du dich gewiss noch erinnerst.“ Wieder nickte Lena. Der Stick, der nun neben der Mappe lag, gehörte ihr und die Daten darauf hatte sie eigenhändig kopiert. „Ich hab mich letztlich mit ihr getroffen, wo man sich in Filmen immer trifft. Dunkle Gasse, abends, ich hatte n falschen Bart und eine künstliche Brille, außerdem eine Mütze auf. Weißt schon, diese dicken Wollmützen, die nur Masochisten freiwillig anziehen. Kurzes Gespräch, sie gab mir eintausend Euro und ich ihr den Stick. Kurz darauf kontaktierte sie mich auf der Erpresserwebsite. Wir machten ein Treffen aus, das heute stattfand, sie übergab mir die Akte und zweitausend Euro. Und hier sind wir jetzt.“ „Das ist ziemlich viel Geld.“, murmelte Lena, und Markus schüttelte den Kopf: „Vergiss es, Sweetheart meines Bruders, die Kohle gehört mir. Das war von Anfang an so ausgemacht. Ich hab das Risiko, weil ich die persönlichen Treffen hatte, den Plan gemacht habe, also kriege ich auch die Kohle. Auch für die Spesen natürlich.“ Lena blinzelte: „Spesen? Was denn für…“ Dann wurde es ihr klar: „Oh, natürlich. Die Kamera. Wie hat das eigentlich funktioniert?“ Markus grinste und zog eine Kamera von der Größe eines Radiergummis aus der Hosentasche: „Dieses kleine Schätzchen hier ist mein neuer Heiliger Gral. Die Bildaufnahmen sind perfekt, sie ist unauffällig wie sonstwas und per Fernsteuerung zu bedienen. Ich hab sie mir kurz vor dem ersten Treffen gekauft, was das einzige Problem war: Dieses Teil ist extrem teuer. Ich hab in dieser Sache nur ungefähr zweitausend Euro Gewinn gemacht. Etwas weniger, glaube ich. Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Ich habe hier die Aufnahme beider Treffen, wo mein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen ist und ich per Fernsteuerung auf Lautlos schalten konnte, sobald ich redete, weshalb meine Stimme nicht zu hören ist. Sie ist zu sehen und zu hören, und was sie sagt ist astrein strafrechtlich belastend. Schon lustig, dass jemand dadurch erpresst wird, dass er versuchte, jemand anderen zu erpressen.“ Markus‘ Gekicher ging im Klang der Türklingel unter. Offenbar war nun auch Richard dazu gestoßen, um den restlichen Plan zu bereden. Kapitel Zwei:' Bitchslap' Bitchslap, der: Ein aus dem Englischen übernommener Begriff der Umgangssprache, beschreibt den Schlag mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht einer Person. Intention ist es, die Person durch diese Handlung zu demütigen, nicht zu verletzen. – Frei formulierte Erklärung Hannah saß auf einer dünnen Matte in ihrer dunklen Wohnung und meditierte. Aus der Musikanlage drangen sanfte Klänge der Natur, untermalt mit zarter Musik. Der Raum war erfüllt von dem Duft mehrerer Blumen. Hannah atmete ein, hielt die Luft zehn Sekunden, atmete aus, hielt diesen Zustand fünf Sekunden, atmete wieder ein. Fokussierte ihre Gedanken auf nichts als sich selbst. Fühlte ihre Haut, ihre Muskeln, jede einzelne Zelle ihres Körpers. Fühlte sich bis in die Haarspitzen, die in ihrer Position fast den Boden berührten. Fühlte, wie sie über ihre nackte Haut strichen. Keine Kleidung stand zwischen ihr und der Musik, nicht ein Fetzen Stoff unterbrach die Vibrationen in der Luft. Sie atmete und ihre Brust hob sich dabei, ihre Haare kitzelten die Brustwarzen und sie atmete aus, das Kitzeln stoppte. Dann begann sie sich zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie versuchte, allein durch Anstrengung ihres Geistes eine Reaktion in ihrem Schritt zu erzwingen, aber es war definitiv das bisher erfolgreichste Mal. Ihre Scham füllte sich mit Hitze und Nässe, als ein Klingeln sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Mit einer Mischung aus lustvollem Stöhnen und genervtem Seufzen richtete sie sich auf und lief zur Tür. Ohne sich anzuziehen, öffnete sie und fand sich dem erwarteten Gast gegenüber: „Du bist zu früh.“, murmelte sie tonlos und trat zur Seite, damit Markus hereinkommen konnte. Der konnte sich für einen Moment nicht zurückhalten und ihren Körper betrachten, bevor er wieder ins Hier und jetzt kam: „Es ist halb zwei Uhr Nachts. Wie kann ich da zu früh sein? Und wieso zum Teufel begrüßen mich heute alle, als wollten sie mit mir schlafen?“ Zumindest was Hannah anging, war die Frage einfach beantwortet, indem sie Markus um seine Kleidung erleichterte und das Bett mit seinem und ihrem eigenen Körper beschwerte. Nach dem Sex waren beide zu müde, um noch weiter zu reden, und verschoben es auf den nächsten Morgen. „Sei ehrlich.“, flüsterte Hannah ihrem Freund ins Ohr: „Wen von uns beiden betrügst du eigentlich wirklich?“ Markus lächelte: „Ich glaube, ich habe den Überblick verloren. Im Augenblick sieht der Plan vor, dass Lena dich fertigmacht, fürchte ich. Und danach bist du an der Reihe.“ Hannah schnaubte: „Na toll. Acht Jahre lang hat diese Edelhure mir die Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht, und um sie fertigzumachen muss ich weiter leiden? Wie hast du mich noch gleich überzeugen können, da mitzumachen?“ „Wenn ich ganz gemein wäre, könnte ich sagen, dass ich mich prostituieren musste.“, kicherte Markus und drehte sich zu Hannah, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Sie verdrehte zeitgleich die Augen: „Dein Humor ist ernsthaft fragwürdig.“ „Ich weiß.“, bestätigte Markus, „und das ist eines der Vorrechte, die ich mir in dieser ganzen Intrige herausnehmen möchte. Immerhin betrüge ich dich damit, dass ich Lena damit betrüge, dich zu betrügen…“ Er stockte und kratzte sich am Kopf: „Oder ich betrüge Lena damit, dass ich dich damit betrüge, sie zu betrügen, indem ich sie betr… Weißt du was, vergiss es. Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich das beschreiben soll. Ist aber auch egal, solange alles funktioniert, richtig?“ Hannah grinste: „Richtig. Aber dazu muss auch alles funktionieren. Hast du die Dateien?“ Markus stieg aus dem Bett und sammelte seine Hose vom Boden auf. Aus der rechten Tasche zog er einen USB-Stick. „Hierauf sind alle Bilder und Videos von Lena, die ich dir verkauft hab und die du mir verkauft hast. Sie glaubt, es gebe keine weiteren Kopien, wiegt sich also in Sicherheit. Dagegen, dass sie die Aufnahmen von dir hat, kann ich natürlich nichts unternehmen, aber ich garantiere dafür, dass sie sie nicht an die Polizei weiterreicht, solange du deine Rolle eine Zeitlang überzeugend spielst.“ Er legte den Stick auf den Nachttisch und zog sich an. Hannah maulte spielerisch: „Musst du schon gehen? Wir hatten doch so viel Spaß zusammen.“ Markus nickte: „Allerdings. Aber ich bin heute noch mit Lena verabredet, und darauf will ich mich vorbereiten. Beziehungsweise muss ich mich vorbereiten, und du auch. Das wird wahrscheinlich eine hässliche Angelegenheit.“ Er schlug die Augen nieder, um zu zeigen, wie sehr er es bedauerte. Hannah zögerte, dann lächelte sie ihn an: „Komm schon, Kopf hoch. Solange ich am Ende gewinne, halte ich das aus.“ Lena traf zeitgleich mit Markus an seiner Wohnung ein, fünf Minuten vor elf Uhr, also kurz vor der ausgemachten Zeit. Sie blickte ihn verwundert an, als er die Tür aufschloss: „Wo warst du denn? Ich dachte um diese Uhrzeit schläfst du noch.“ Markus schüttelte den Kopf: „Hab mir gestern noch einen Bananen-Daiquiri mit einer Strichnutte gegönnt. Wollte dich und Richard ja nicht stören, so wie du dich herausgeputzt hast, aber ich wollte mich auch nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen.“ Er spürte, dass Lena versucht war, ihm einen Schlag in den Nacken zu verpassen, sich beherrschte und es bei einem „Ich hasse dich.“ beließ. Markus hatte das Gefühl, dass Hannah darunter würde leiden müssen. Zwei Stunden später standen beide vor Hannahs Tür. Markus trug Handschuhe und eine Maske, Lena weder noch. Sie fühlte sich sicher, immerhin hatte sie Hannah in der Hand. Markus sagte: „Also noch einmal, nur zur Sicherheit: Ich schalte sie für dich aus und helfe dir, sie zu fesseln. Danach bleibe ich zwar dabei, bin aber nicht mehr da, kapiert? Ich werde nicht eingreifen, ich werde keine Gewalt anwenden, ich werde die Maske nicht abnehmen und wenn du meinen Namen oder so erwähnt, ist die ganze Sache komplett für den Arsch. Alles klar? Alles klar.“ Er wartete Lenas Antwort gar nicht erst ab und klingelte. Zehn Sekunden danach öffnete sich die Tür, Hannah versuchte herauszutreten, wirkte überrascht, als Markus ihr einen Schlag gegen die Kehle verpasste – der nur gespielt war. Die Kraft ging durch den Handballen auf die Spitze von Hannahs Schlüsselbein über, nicht auf die Kehle. Aber das wusste Lena nicht. Als Hannah nun röchelnd zurücktaumelte folgte Markus ihr, drückte seine Finger auf einen Nervenknoten zwischen Schulter und Schlüsselbein, worauf Hannah seufzend zusammenbrach. „Wow.“, keuchte Lena: „Das war… effizient. Was hast du da mit ihr gemacht?“ Markus zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss die Tür: „Den Spock-Griff. Aus der Fernsehserie. Funktioniert auch im echten Leben, man muss nur wissen, wie. Hilfst du mir oder nicht?“ Er bückte sich, um Hannah anzuheben und war offensichtlich auf Hilfe angewiesen, die er bekam. Eine Viertelstunde später saß Hannah gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem ihrer Küchenstühle. Lena überlegte kurz und drückte dann mit Zeigefinger und Daumen der rechten Hand Hannahs Nase zusammen. Da sie durch den Knebel ohnehin schon kaum Luft bekam, versagte die Sauerstoffzufuhr nun vollständig. Nach wenigen Sekunden zuckten ihre Füße und sie riss die Augen auf. Nur aus Spaß hielt Lena die Nase noch ein wenig länger zu, bevor sie losließ und sich an Hannahs ersticktem Keuchen ergötzte. Markus war gegen den Türrahmen der Küche gelehnt und beobachtete alles stumm. Er hatte nicht vor, einzugreifen. „Na sieh mal an. Das Miststück ist aufgewacht.“ Lena atmete schwer, als wäre sie diejenige, die man fast erstickt hätte. Markus kannte den Grund dafür: Lena war aufgeregt, ihr Herz schlug viel, sehr viel schneller als gewöhnlich, dementsprechend hoch war der Sauerstoffverbrauch, weshalb sie heftiger atmen musste. Er zweifelte daran, dass Lena das so erkannt hatte. „Gott, das hab ich schon früher so sehr geliebt, diese Angst in deinem Blick, die Ungewissheit darüber, was ich wohl mit dir tun würde.“ Sie nahm sich einen eigenen Stuhl und setzte sich darauf, im Hannah direkt in die Augen blicken zu können: „Ich weiß, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht… sofern du überhaupt clever genug bist um zu denken, was ich ja irgendwie immer angezweifelt hab. Ich meine, sieh dich nur an. Makeup wie ne zweite Haut, dazu diese blondierten Haare… Du bist so eklig wie diese ganzen falschen Instagram-Nutten, mit dem Unterschied, dass du dadurch nicht mal Follower kriegst. Erbärmlich.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und genoss den Anblick ihres Opfers, bevor sie ihr Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche zog und es vor ihre Nase hielt: „Du fragst dich sicher, wie ich auf das schmale Brett komme, dich einfach so zu überfallen, ohne eine Maske zu tragen. Ganz einfach: Ich hab dich komplett in der Hand.“ Sie drückte auf das Display und zeigte Hannah den Ausschnitt eines Videos, ohne Ton zwar, aber sie erkannte dennoch sich selbst in einer Gasse, so dunkel, dass die Kamera nur mit einem Restlichtverstärker hatte arbeiten können. Kurz darauf erschien ein Ausschnitt von dem Treffen in dem Lokal, wo sie sich ebenfalls überdeutlich wiedererkannte. Lena steckte das Handy weg und grinste: „Der Typ, der dir die ganzen Infos verkauft hat und der sie für dich nutzen wollte… Der hat die ganze Zeit nur für mich gearbeitet, weißt du? Eine lustige kleine Charade, um an diese Aufnahmen zu kommen, die vor Gericht beweisen werden, dass du versucht hast, mich zu erpressen. Ich hab es geprüft, das ist… wie sagt man… strafrechtlich zulässig. Also…“, sie breitete theatralisch die Arme aus: „Kommen wir zum Wesentlichen. Ah, ich liebe diesen Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht. Schock, Verwirrung, Unverständnis, Angst… Wie damals in der Schule. Das hat mich immer ganz kribbelig gemacht.“ Sie lachte: „Aber wie gehabt, auf zum Kern der Sache: Ich werde dich jetzt erpressen. Du hast versucht, mich zu erpressen, also erscheint mir das nur fair. Also… du wirst tun was ich sage. Du wirst es tun, wenn ich es dir sage und du wirst es auf die Art tun, die ich dir sage. Tust du es nicht, landen diese Videos anonym bei der Polizei und du bist gearscht. Ich werde dir jetzt die Fesseln abnehmen und den Knebel entfernen. Du wirst nicht schreien. Du wirst mich nicht angreifen. Wenn du eines davon tust, wird mein Schläger da hinten…“, sie deutete auf Markus, „eingreifen… und du hast ja schon gemerkt, wie effektiv er sein kann.“ Markus salutierte halbherzig und fragte sich, ob Lena seine Aussage zuvor ernst genommen hatte. Würde es zu Ausschreitungen kommen, würde er nicht eingreifen. Lena blickte wieder zu Hannah: „Hast du verstanden? Nicke, wenn du mich verstanden hast.“ Hannah nickte. Lena stand auf und durchwühlte die Küchenschubladen, bis sie ein Messer gefunden hatte, mit dem sie die Fesseln zerschnitt. Sie legte es zurück, bevor sie den Knebel aus Hannahs Mund zog. Wie vereinbart schrie sie nicht, aber ein leichtes Wimmern drang aus ihrer Kehle. Lena nahm es hin, wahrscheinlich gefiel es ihr sogar. Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und bedeutete Hannah wortlos, sich auf den Boden zu knien. Als sie dem nachgekommen war, murmelte Lena lächelnd: „Küss meine Schuhe.“ Das Küssen von Gegenständen war eine geradezu antike Tradition im Verhältnis Herrscher zu Beherrschtem. Man küsste den Stab des Pharao, man küsste den Ring des Kaisers und so weiter. Das Küssen der Schuhe oder Füße ging ein wenig weiter. Das war kein Zeichen von Respekt einer höheren Entität gegenüber, sondern eine Geste der Unterwerfung. Man zeigte, dass man nicht nur niedriger war als der Andere, man zeigte, dass man vollkommen ihm gehörte. Als Hannahs Lippen, die noch kaum zwölf Stunden zuvor Markus‘ Geschlecht liebkost hatten, auf Lenas Schuh trafen, war das nicht einfach nur eine Geste. Es war demütigende Unterwerfung. Nach einer Weile zwang Lena ihr Opfer mit dem Fuß dazu, den Kopf zu heben, nur um ihr mit einem weit ausholenden Schlag den Handrücken ins Gesicht zu klatschen. Dabei zischte sie selbst vor Schmerz, weswegen Markus vermutete, dass sie Hannahs Wangenknochen erwischt hatte, bei einem solchen Schlag kritisch für die eigenen Finger. Offenbar hatte sie sich jedoch keinen davon verstaucht. Stattdessen trat sie Hannah so fest in die Seite, dass sie von ihrer knienden Position herumgeworfen wurde und mit verzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Rücken landete. Lena selbst erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und setzte sich stattdessen auf Hannahs Brust, was ihr das Atmen erschwerte: „Mach den Mund auf.“, befahl sie, und als Hannah nicht sofort gehorchte, bekam sie eine schallende Ohrfeige: „Ich sagte: Mach deinen verschissenen Mund auf!“ Zitternd und mit Tränen in den Augen gehorchte Hannah und unverzüglich spuckte Lena ihr in den Rachen, dreimal, viermal. Dann befahl sie Hannah, zu schlucken. Weinend gehorchte sie erneut und Lena lachte: „Ist ja abartig, was du so machst. Kein Wunder, dass dich keiner leiden kann. Du bist nur Dreck.“ Sie stand auf und lief zur Tür, blieb neben Markus stehen und drehte sich um: „Für heute soll das mal genügen. War nur eine kleine Demonstration. Damit du weißt, dass du mir gehörst. Ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will, ich kann hier hereinspazieren und dich zusammenschlagen, dich zwingen, meine Pisse zu trinken, wenn ich will. Wenn ich Geld brauche, oder jemanden, der meine Wohnung putzt oder sonst irgendwas, dann rufe ich dich an und du wirst springen wie ein kleines Hündchen.“ Sie zögerte: „Ja, der Gedanke gefällt mir. Von jetzt an bist du mein kleines Hündchen. Jetzt bleib hier und bell für mich, Hündchen, bis wir die Tür schließen. Mach schon. Wuff, wuff.“ Hannah zögerte, jedoch nur kurz, bevor sie die Augen niederschlug und ein Bellen imitierte. Dann noch einmal, wieder und wieder, während die beiden Fremdkörper ihre Wohnung verließen. Draußen zog Markus sich die Maske vom Kopf und atmete durch, während er mit Lena zusammen zum Wagen lief: „Weißt du.“, begann er, „Du hast ein ernsthaftes psychologisches Problem.“ Lena stieg ein und startete den Motor: „Wie kommst du darauf? Nur weil ich meinen Spaß habe?“ Markus schüttelte den Kopf und stellte die Rückenlehne des Sitzes ein wenig zurück, um die Fahrt halb liegend zu genießen: „Sie zwingen, deine Spucke zu schlucken? Oder deinen Urin? Sie für dich bellen lassen? Nur echt kranke Köpfe kommen auch nur auf die Idee, so was abzuziehen. Machst du bitte das Radio an? Um diese Uhrzeit werden meistens gute Songs gespielt.“ Lena kam dem nach und meinte dann über die Klänge von Take on Me: „Du musst gerade das Maul aufreißen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, und ich erinnere mich eigentlich immer richtig, hast du die ganze Sache doch erst ins Rollen gebracht. Wer ist also hier der Freak?“ Markus seufzte: „Unachtsamer Kleingeist, du solltest mal zuhören. Ich sagte, dass du eine Macke hast. Davon, dass ich selbst keine Delle im Topf hätte, hab ich nie ein Wort verloren. Es ist lediglich eine relative Kritik.“ Er blickte zu Lena, die das Lenkrad umklammerte und mit den Zähnen knirschte: „Toll. Gut zu wissen. Aber wenn du mich noch einmal Kleingeist nennst, kannst du nach Hause laufen. Und ich bin nicht geneigt, anzuhalten, damit du aussteigen kannst.“ Markus grinste und schwieg. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, was er wusste, hätte sie einen anderen Ton angeschlagen. Vielleicht hätte sie sogar gebellt. Kapitel Drei: Notwehr Notwehr, Die: Gegenwehr, deren an sich strafbare Folgen straffrei bleiben, weil man durch tätliche, gefährliche Bedrohung dazu gezwungen worden ist. – Duden Markus hatte gerade die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen, als sein Handy vibrierte. Er stellte es immer auf Vibration, niemals auf Klingeln, da er sich einfach nie entscheiden konnte, welchen Klingelton er nehmen sollte. Er griff in die Hosentasche, nahm es heraus und sah auf das Display. Der eingespeicherte Name war ironischerweise Miezekatze: „Hannah, wie geht es…“ „Ach, halt die Klappe!“ Hannahs Stimme war ein hysterisches Fauchen. Sie sprach ein kleines bisschen undeutlich, als sei ihr Mund taub. Markus vermutete, dass sie erbrochen und sich danach die Zähne geputzt hatte: „Dieses Miststück hat doch einen totalen Schaden im versifften Oberstübchen. Hättest du mich nicht wenigstens vorwarnen können, wie krank diese Schlampe ist!?“ Er seufzte. Ihm fiel auf, dass er das häufig tat: „Ich weiß nicht alles, Hannah, ich weiß nur, was ich weiß. Und das schloss bis vor einer Viertelstunde kein abschließendes Urteil über den Geisteszustand meines Bruders Herzensdame ein. Ich dachte, die haut dich ein paar Mal und macht ein paar deiner Sachen kaputt. Rein finanziell bist du also noch gut davongekommen.“ „Ach, fick dich doch selbst, Einstein.“, maulte sie, was den Besserwisser in Markus weckte: „Ich sprach von Geld, das sind Zahlen, ist Mathematik. Darin hatte Einstein nur eine Fünf. Außerdem hatte ich gehofft, das mit dem Ficken könntest du übernehmen.“ Er konnte nahezu durchs Telefon spüren, wie sie die Augen verdrehte, um dann mit ein wenig sanfterer Stimme weiterzureden: „Wird das nicht kritisch, wenn ich bei dir vorbeikomme? Ich meine, wenn du doch quasi mit dieser wandelnden Kakerlake zusammenarbeitest?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir hassen uns, das weißt du doch. Nie im Leben kommt die hier freiwillig vorbei, erst recht nicht unangekündigt. Unsere einzige Verbindung sind mein Bruder und die Tatsache, dass ich die ganze Operation, deren mitleidiges Opfer du zu sein vorgibst, leite. Außerdem müssen wir uns eh noch mal treffen, um den weiteren Plan zu besprechen. Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die ganze Sache weitaus schneller von der Bühne gehen kann als geplant. Also, kommst du?“ Sie kam am Nachmittag und mehrmals am Abend, in der Zeit dazwischen sprachen sie über den Plan. Mit etwas Glück könnte Ende der Woche bereits alles vorbei sein, da waren sie sich einig. In diesem Falle wäre Lena Geschichte und es gäbe ein Happy End für alle außer für eben diese Frau. Der Sex danach war zuerst wild, regelrecht aggressiv, was Markus auf die Wut schob, die Hannah abreagieren musste. Danach wurde sie sanfter, küsste die Stellen an seinen Schultern, in die sie zuvor ihre Fingernägel geschlagen hatte wie eine Löwin, die mit ihrer Beute ringt. Markus war mit beidem zufrieden. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, die blondierte Schönheit an seiner Seite, dachte er ein wenig über ihre merkwürdige Beziehung nach. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht seinem visuellen Idealbild entsprach, schien sich darum aber keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie hatte ihn in ihr Leben und ihr Bett gelassen, wissend, dass er sie hauptsächlich benutzte, um Lena fertigzumachen. Vermutlich war das der Grund, aus dem sie das alles mit sich machen ließ. Wenn befriedigender Sex der Preis dafür war, eine verhasste Feindin aus dem Weg zu räumen, wo war dann das Problem? Das Markus das Problem war, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn. Vier Tage nach dem Abend, an dem Markus und Hannah ihren Pakt mit körperlicher Liebe besiegelt hatten, wurde Ersterer von dem Klingeln seines Telefons geweckt. Er torkelte schlaftrunken aus dem Bett und griff nach dem im Flur befindlichen Hörer. Auf dem Display stand die Festnetznummer von Lena. Er drückte auf den grünen Hörer: „Es ist verfickte sieben Uhr sechsundzwanzig an einem trüben Samstag. Wie zum Teufel kommst du auf die Idee, mich zu wecken?“ Lenas Stimme klang ungefähr so gereizt wie die Seine, allerdings zugleich weitaus fahriger. Sie erzählte ihm von der DVD, die sie heute früh mit Klebeband an ihre Tür geheftet vorgefunden hatte, ebenso von dem Inhalt. Fünf Minuten später war Markus auf dem Weg zu ihr. Er musste nicht mehr anklopfen, offenbar hatte Lena ihn erwartet, denn kaum, dass er vor der Tür stand, wurde selbige aufgerissen. In Lenas Gesicht spiegelten sich Zorn, Verwirrung und Angst: „Komm rein und sieh dir die Scheiße selbst an.“, knurrte sie. Markus kam dem nach, trat ein und eilte zum Wohnzimmer, wo der Fernseher lief. Der DVD-Player war eingeschaltet, das Bild auf Standby. Lena trat hinter ihn, nahm die Fernbedienung und drückte auf Play. Zuerst erschien nur ein schwarzes Bild. Dann bildete sich eine Art Rahmen, bestehend aus verschiedensten Aufnahmen von Lena in diversen erotischen Outfits sowie gänzlich ohne Kleidung. Aufnahmen, die sich auf dem Stick befanden, den Markus an Hannah und Hannah an Markus weitergegeben hatte. Der Mittelteil des Bildschirmes blieb noch eine Weile schwarz, bis dort ein bekanntes Szenario auftauchte. Offenbar aufgenommen von der Mikrowelle aus, zeigte das Bild Hannahs Küche von dem Moment an, wo sie in ihren Fesseln aufwachte – beziehungsweise von Lena geweckt wurde – und die ganze Etappe der unschönen Folter, die ihr angetan wurde. Der Ton passte zum Bild. Der Bildschirm wurde wieder schwarz, bis auf den doppeldeutigen Bilderrahmen, bis eine neue Aufnahme erschien, Frontalperspektive auf Hannahs Gesicht. Sie grinste grimmig in die Kamera: „Hey, Bitch. Gefällt dir mein kleines Video bisher? Hab ich extra für dich passend zusammengeschnitten, um dir zu zeigen, wer hier wen in der Hand hat. Die Fotos an der Seite dürften dir bekannt vorkommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das freiwillig gemacht hast oder nicht, aber ich hoffe, du hast dich nuttig gefühlt und dafür geschämt. Wie dem auch sei…“ Sie atmete durch und entfernte sich etwas von der Kamera: „Weil du ja nie besonders helle warst, werde ich dir jetzt klipp und klar sagen, wie das jetzt läuft. Du hast deine Videos davon, wie ich eine Erpressung gegen dich einleite, schön und gut. Ich habe mir vorher aber Kopien von deinen Playboyfotos und deinen Amateurpornos gemacht. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde einem professionellen Erpresser aus dem Internet einfach so trauen? Komm schon, so blöd kannst du echt nicht sein. Und dazu kommt, dass ich auf Band habe, wie du mich misshandelst. Ich kann dich also auf mehrere Arten fertigmachen. Du wirst dieses Video wahrscheinlich relativ früh am Morgen sehen, also ist noch genug Zeit. Es gibt eine hübsche Hütte im Wagnerwald. Hast du jemals den Horrorfilm Rote Gabeln gesehen? Die Hütte diente als Hauptkulisse. Ich weiß, dass man von dir aus etwa sechs Stunden bis dort braucht, und ich hoffe, dass du dieses Video nicht allzu spät guckst, denn wenn du nicht um Punkt fünfzehn Uhr an dieser Hütte bist, werden sich deine Sexfotos im Internet verbreiten wie ne verdammte Geschlechtskrankheit und eine halbe Stunde später könnte eine Polizeidienststelle meiner Wahl ein anonymes Päckchen bekommen, in dem sich eine DVD mit unserem letzten Treffen befindet. Dann ist dein Ruf im Arsch ebenso wie deine Freiheit. Du solltest mich also nicht enttäuschen. Spring, kleines Hündchen, und bell für mich.“ Danach wurde das Bild wieder schwarz und der DVD-Player warf die Disc aus. Lena schien sich in der Nähe eines Nervenzusammenbruches zu befinden und war auf dem Sessel in sich zusammengesunken. Markus biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe und murmelte trocken: „Fragst du dich auch manchmal, wofür das Klipp in der Redewendung Klipp und Klar steht?“ Die von ihm kalkulierte und erhoffte Reaktion trat ein, als Lena wütend wurde: „Das ist die einzige Sache, die dir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet? Nimmst du das überhaupt nicht ernst!? Dieses asoziale Miststück will unser Leben vernichten!“ Markus schüttelte den Kopf und betonte seine Stimme so, wie sie klang, wenn er über etwas anderes nachdachte als das, worüber er sprach: „Nicht ganz. Erstens wäre ich ein wenig vorsichtig mit der Art, wie du jemand anderen als asoziales Miststück beschimpfst. Zweitens will sie dein Leben zerstören, nicht unseres. Mich kennt sie nur unter dem Namen Milverton, dich hingegen ihr ganzes Leben lang als giftigen Schatten auf ihrer Seele. Du bist ihr Ziel, nicht wir. Aber…“, fuhr er fort, als hätte er Lenas Gedanken gelesen, „Ich weiß natürlich, dass du im Ernstfall mich anschwärzen würdest, vielleicht sogar behaupten wirst, ich sei der Drahtzieher der ganzen Sache. Was bei genauerer Überlegung sogar stimmt… Na ja, egal. Damit, dass sie sich zur Wehr setzt, war zu rechnen. Jetzt hast du… ach, sagen wir, wir haben ein anderes Problem.“ „Ja.“, knurrte Lena: „Wie zum Teufel kommt sie an die Aufnahmen? Dass sie von den Fotos Kopien macht, hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können, aber unser kleiner Hausbesuch? Hatte sie rein zufällig eine Kamera versteckt? Sie muss gewusst haben, dass…“ Jetzt wurde Markus ein wenig hektisch. Was er unbedingt verhindern musste, zumindest über die nächsten Sechs Stunden, war, dass sie diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgte: „Nein. Oder ja, vielleicht hat sie irgendwas davon geahnt. Sie weiß ja immerhin, wie du tickst und sie sagte selbst, sie hat mir als Milverton von Anfang an misstraut. Sie scheint cleverer zu sein als du behauptest. Kurzum: Du hast sie unterschätzt. Und jetzt haben wir den Salat. Die relevante Frage ist also nicht, wie sie an die Aufnahmen kam, da sich daran nichts mehr ändern lässt. Relevant ist, was sie jetzt vorhat. Und das finden wir nur heraus, wenn wir fahren.“ Lena warf die Hände in die Luft: „Zu dieser Hütte? Bist du jetzt vollkommen bescheuert geworden? Die wird sicher versuchen, mich umzubringen! Außerdem hab ich keinen Plan davon, wo die Hütte liegt. Ich kenne auch diesen Scheißfilm nicht!“ „Aber ich.“, erwiderte Markus: „Ich kenne den Film, ich kenne die Kulisse und ich kenne den Ort sowie den Weg dahin. Und wenn wir da sind…“ Er ließ seine Knöchel knacken: „Ich hab sie ja schon einmal ausgeschaltet, richtig?“ „Ja. Aber so wie sie es gesagt hat, hat sie es sicher so eingerichtet, dass die Aufnahmen automatisch verschickt werden, wenn ihr etwas passiert…“ Markus seufzte und fragte sich, wie diese Frau es schaffte, so unglaublich grausam und so absurd einfallslos zu sein: „Sie hat eine genaue Uhrzeit genannt und vermittelt, dass sie an der Hütte warten würde. Also wird sie zumindest für die geplante Drohung einen manuellen Auslöser nutzen. Wenn wir dort sind, wird sie den nicht mehr brauchen, dann überwältige ich sie, wir foltern sie damit sie den Automatismus stoppt und die Sache ist geritzt. Du wolltest sie doch eh leiden lassen. Das ist deine Gelegenheit, du Genie.“ Es gab noch ein kleines Hin und Her, bevor sich Lena endgültig überzeugen ließ. Richard kam nur kurz zur Sprache, insofern, dass er von dem Video nichts wusste und nichts zu wissen brauchte. Wenig später im Wagen – Lena fuhr nach Markus‘ Anweisungen – erklärte er ihr kurz die Handlung des Filmes, den Hannah genannt hatte. Rote Gabeln. Dass er selbst es war, der ihr diesen Ort vorgeschlagen hatte, verschwieg er logischerweise. Es handelte sich grob gesagt um einen schlichten Hinterwäldler-Kannibalen-Film, wie sie zu tausenden produziert und als Direct to Video-Produktionen auf den Markt kamen. Aufsehen erregte Rote Gabeln seinerzeit allerdings durch die spektakuläre Kameraführung in Kombination mit der Tatsache, dass der Film wie Children of Men oder Victoria in einem einzigen, langen Schnitt gedreht wurde sowie dem Konzept selbst. Der Film spielte ausschließlich innerhalb der Hütte, aus der Perspektive des Dienstmädchens Annegret, die von Jägern die Beute – logischerweise Menschen – vorgesetzt bekam, sie schlachtete, ausnahm, zubereitete und servierte. Die Männer, die letztlich den Großteil der Speisen aßen, waren keine schuftigen Hinterwäldler sondern extrem gebildete und kultivierte Männer, die das Blut tranken wie Wein und das Fleisch in französischen Fünf Gänge-Menüs verzehrten, sich unterhielten über Politik, Finanzen, zuweilen Quantenmechanik, wovon der eine oder andere ein wenig zu verstehen schien. Der Film schaffte es dank der exzellenten Kameraführung trotz der Einzelaufnahme ganze drei Tage darzustellen und endete mit einer Verfehlung des Dienstmädchens, nach der angedeutet wurde, dass sie als nächste Mahlzeit herhalten müsse. Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie, da Lena es Markus verbot, das Radio einzuschalten. Der Wagnerwald war ein hässliches Stück Land, die Bäume waren verkrüppelt, die Blätterdecke so dicht, dass kaum Licht hindurchschien, der Pfad, den Lena fast eine halbe Stunde lang befahren musste, von Unkraut überwuchert. Dennoch schafften sie es letztlich, um zwanzig vor Drei in Sichtweite der Hütte zu parken. Sie liefen langsam, nervös, auf die Hütte zu und fanden in dem, was vermutlich einmal der Vorgarten gewesen war – Rote Gabeln war ein Film von neunzehnhundertneunundneunzig und offenbar war seit damals niemand mehr bei der Hütte gewesen – einen schlichten Zettel mit einem Pfeil in Richtung Tür. „Offenbar werden wir hereingebeten.“, murmelte Markus trocken und trat an die Tür. Vergewisserte sich, dass Lena direkt hinter ihm stand, dann stieß er die Tür auf, drehte sich herum, um Lena zu packen und wirbelte sie mit aller Kraft in den Raum hinein. Sie war zu überrascht, um zu schreien, und ihr Aufprall war härter und vertikal betrachtet tiefer, als er hätte sein sollen. Wenngleich Markus schon wusste, warum. Die Hütte war groß, aber im Wesentlichen schlicht gebaut. Keller, Erdgeschoss, Dachgeschoss. Die Kellerwände waren aus Stein, der Rest aus Holz, und nun hatte Markus sich im Zuge seiner Vorbereitungen für diesen Moment die Mühe gemacht, die Hütte etwas zu renovieren. Nur zwei Meter hinter der Eingangstür war das Holz aus dem Boden fein säuberlich herausgetrennt worden, sodass eine den ganzen eigentlichen Boden abdeckende Mulde entstanden war, deren Wände vertikal nach oben deuteten und absolut nicht zu erklimmen waren ohne Seil oder drei Meter fünfzig Körpergröße. Der Boden des Erdgeschosses war das zwei mal acht Meter große Plateau am Eingang und das war alles. In dem Loch im Boden, dessen Inhalt er nun betrachtete, befanden sich lediglich zwei Personen, sonst nichts. Die eine war Lena, die sich mühsam von ihrem Sturz zu erholen schien. Die andere, leicht an den ellenlangen, blondierten Haaren zu erkennen, war Hannah. Zuerst starrten sich beide unverwandt mit einer Kombination aus Verwirrung und Hass an, dann wandten sie sich Markus zu und riefen unisono: „Was soll das?“ Markus selbst lächelte: „Da ich ein Freund von Filmen bin, will ich mal so argumentieren: Ihr beide kennt die Saw-Filmreihe, korrekt? Mit diesem Psychpathen, der seine Opfer durch diverse Fallen ihre eigenen Verfehlungen durchleben lässt. Ich selbst bin leider weder so kreativ noch so begabt in den Bereichen Technik und Handwerk. Aber Planung liegt mir soweit ganz gut, das habe ich inzwischen hinlänglich beweisen können, da ihr ja beide hier seid. Nun ist die Sache soweit ganz leicht: Ich will, dass ihr gegeneinander kämpft. Ein Faustkampf, auf Leben und Tod.“ Hannah wirkte verzweifelt: „Spinnst du!? Was… Markus, was soll die ganze Scheiße hier, ganz im Ernst!? Ich verstehe das alles nicht!“ Lena war offenbar auf mehreren Stufen verwirrt. Markus und Hannah kennen sich? Offenbar arbeiten sie zusammen? Wieso zum Teufel macht der das alles hier? Eine Weile lang riefen die beiden wie wild durcheinander, bis Markus genervt brüllte: „Jetzt haltet doch einfach mal die Klappe!“ Er atmete durch, fuhr sich durch die Haare und lächelte: „Kurzum: Ich habe euch beide verarscht. Lena, die ganze Zeit, die ich für dich dafür gesorgt habe, dass du Hannah fertigmachen kannst, habe ich bereits mit Hannah zusammengearbeitet. Nun ja… gearbeitet, mit ihr geschlafen, die ganze Palette. Und Hannah… sorry, aber du warst auch nur ein Spielzeug in dieser ganzen Sache. Sozusagen Stufe zwei auf einem drei Stufen-Plan. Stufe Drei… sagen wir Stufe Zweieinhalb ist diese Situation hier. Mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen, da es ohnehin keine Rolle spielt. Aber ich habe ja damit gerechnet, dass ihr irgendwie nicht mitspielen wollt – was ich paradox finde, da ihr doch die ganze Zeit drauf und dran wart, euch gegenseitig in Stücke zu reißen – darum habe ich etwas vorbereitet. Sekunde…“ Er lief ein wenig nach rechts, wo ein Tisch stand, den die beiden von Unten nicht sehen konnten. Darauf befanden sich einige Objekte, unter anderem eine Digitalkamera, die er nun in die Hand nahm, aufklappte und mit dem Bildschirm zu den beiden Frauen hielt: „Ich habe hier oben ein Seil, und wer auch immer von euch gewinnt, kann hochklettern. Und als eine Art Pokal gibt es diese Kamera, auf der ich ein umfassendes Geständnis ablege über alles, was in den vergangenen Wochen passiert ist.“ Als Beweis schaltete er die Wiedergabe ein und für die nächsten zehn Minuten war zu hören, wie Markus, elektronisch leicht verzerrt, die Schuld für die Erpressungen auf sich nahm, die Nötigung zu diesem Kampf und dem damit einhergehenden Mord an der spezifischen Person. Er war sehr detailliert. Dann klappte er die Kamera wieder zu und lächelte: „Ihr könnt euch also sicher sein, dass diese Aktion hier als Notwehr gewertet werden wird, sobald ihr die Polizei kontaktiert. Und damit ihr ganz sicher sein könnt, dass ich das Video nicht einfach lösche…“ Er legte die Kamera zurück, nahm ein Paar Handschellen vom Tisch und lief zur Wand, an der sich der Boden nach unten brach. Deutete wie in einem Stummfilm an eine darin eingearbeitete Eisenstange, an der er eine der Schellen befestigte. Die andere schloss er um seine linke Hand. Den Schlüssel hob er demonstrativ hoch, um ihn dann außerhalb seiner Reichweite Richtung Tisch zu schleudern: „Ich werde hier angekettet bleiben, so lange ihr wollt. Das Seil kann ich auch von hier aus runterlassen, der Rest liegt außerhalb meiner Macht.“ Lena keuchte und hielt sich den Kopf, noch immer verwirrt, während Hannah weinend fragte: „Aber… Ich dachte, du liebst mich…?“ Markus lachte laut auf: „Dich lieben? Oh bitte, der Gedanke ist so absurd, dass ich darauf nicht mal antworten will. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr euch Gedanken darüber macht, warum ich das alles hier tue, nur um am Ende, wie es auch ausgeht, im Knast zu landen. Die Antwort ist simpel: Ich will einen von euch beiden in einem Kampf sterben sehen. Und jetzt habe ich ohnehin schon zu viel gequatscht. Kämpft!“ Niemand regte sich für wenige Sekunden und Markus ging im Kopf durch, was er über die beiden wusste. Lena war durchtrainiert und stark, eine Fitnessfanatikerin, schnell, agil und kräftig, aber nicht besonders zäh. Außerdem fürchtete sie Schmerzen und war keine besonders gute Strategin. Hannah war kleiner als Lena, bei weitem nicht so fit, aber gelenkig und flexibel, außerdem unter den richtigen Umständen wild wie eine tollwütige Bestie. Und sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, durch Lena Schmerzen zu empfinden, war also weitaus robuster. Und ambitionierter. Eine sehr interessante Konstellation. Es war Hannah, die zuerst angriff. Beide Frauen standen mit den Gesichtern zu Markus gewandt, aber Hannah befand sich im hinteren Teil der Arena, Lena war also mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedreht. Sie nutzte das, indem sie einen Sprint ansetzte und all ihr Körpergewicht wie einen Rammbock in Lenas Kreuz donnerte. Diese schrie und knickte ein, fiel flach auf den Boden. Hannah selbst war durch den Sprung ein wenig betäubt und taumelte, fing sich aber schneller als Lena. Trat ihr in die Seite, wieder und wieder, bis diese es schaffte, ihr Bein mit ihrer Armbeuge zu fixieren. Ein schneller Ruck und Hannah lag ebenfalls auf dem Boden, wo die beiden sich ineinander verkeilten und hin und her rollten, sich dabei die Kleidung und Haut zerfetzten. Mit einem Grinsen beobachtete Markus, dass mehrere von Hannahs Haaren in großen Büscheln ausgerissen wurden, während diese offenbar versuchte, Lena die Brustwarzen abzubeißen. Diese war davon nur eingeschränkt begeistert und schob je drei Finger beider Hände in Hannahs Mund, um den Kiefer auszuhebeln. Das schaffte sie zwar nicht, erwirkte sich jedoch eine Freiheit von ihren Zähnen, schaffte es, eines ihrer Beine zwischen sich und Hannah zu bringen und sie mit aller Kraft wegzustoßen. Hannah flog für einen Moment durch die Luft und landete auf der Seite, rappelte sich jedoch sofort wieder auf und war eher auf den Beinen als Lena. Blut lief ihr ins linke Auge, als sie dieser erneut entgegen rannte und ihr einen Stoß mit dem rechten Knie gegen die Schläfe verpasste. Lena selbst stöhnte vor Schmerz, nutzte aber zugleich die daraus entstehende Bewegungsenergie, um sich auf ihrer Schulter einmal im Kreis herumzudrehen und Hannah, die noch um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfte, die Beine wegzutreten. Mit einem Schrei fiel sie erneut zu Boden, wo sich nun beide Frauen befanden, nach Luft ringend, vor Schmerz wimmernd und mit ein wenig Abstand versuchten, sich zu erholen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis beide sich wieder aufrichteten, diesmal nahezu simultan. Die erste Hitze des Kampfes war verflogen, insgesamt sah Lena deutlich lädierter aus als Hannah, auch wenn Letztere sich zukünftig Sorgen um ihre Frisur würde machen müssen. Wie Löwinnen umkreisten die beiden einander und Markus fühlte sich an eine Szene aus dem James Bond-Film Liebesgrüße aus Moskau erinnert. Dort traten während einer Feier in einem traditionsbedachten Land zwei Frauen gegeneinander an, die denselben Mann liebten. Es hätte ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod werden sollen, bei dem die Siegerin seine Gunst erlangen könnte. Unterbrochen wurde der Kampf dann von einer Horde Soldaten, die es auf Bond abgesehen hatten, aber Markus erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie sich umkreisten und bekämpften, ganz so wie Lena und Hannah. Kurz danach hatte er das Buch gelesen, auf dem der Film basierte, dort hatte Autor Ian Fleming den Kampf weitaus detaillierter beschrieben und in Markus eine Sympathie für die Frau geweckt, die rein physisch die schlechteren Voraussetzungen hatte und letztlich verloren hätte. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es hier ähnlich sein könnte. Wenngleich ihm beide Kontrahentinnen im Wesentlichen gleichgültig waren, war seine Sympathie für Hannah doch größer, und ihre Chancen standen schlechter. Ihr größter Vorteil war der Überraschungsangriff gewesen, unter dessen Folgen Lena offenbar noch zu leiden hatte, aber nun stand ihre durch die Verletzungen eingeschränkte Agilität gegen Lenas Kraft und Fitness. Auf dieser Prämisse aufbauend schien sie sich überlegt zu haben, dass ein Angriff die beste Verteidigung sei. Sie legte die drei Schritte Leerraum zwischen sich und Hannah in einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit zurück und attackierte sie mit einem Faustschlag, der ihr, hätte er getroffen, die Nase mindestens zerschmettert hätte. Hannah aber hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, nur noch mit einem Auge sehen zu können und konterte dementsprechend präzise: Mit der Rechten schlug sie Lenas Hand beiseite, dass sie nur knapp links an ihrem Kopf vorbeisauste, und sprang ihrerseits mit dem Kopf voran in Lenas Gesicht. Als nicht wie geplant Hannahs, sondern Lenas Nase brach, ihr Blut auf den Boden tropfte und sie in die Knie ging, schien der Kampf entschieden. Markus wusste nicht, wie sie sich fühlen musste – er war noch nie in eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung verwickelt gewesen, die mehr als Herumschubsen beinhaltete – rief sich alles in Erinnerung, was er theoretisch über diese Art Schmerz wusste. Zuerst ein heftiges Stechen, vergleichbar vielleicht mit einem Wespenstich, am Übergang von Nase zu Stirn. Ein leichtes Erstickungsgefühl, als sich Blut durch die Atemwege bahnt, durch die Nase sprudelt und tröpfchenweise beim Ausatmen durch den Mund durch die Gegend gesprüht wird. Der dumpfe, stetig wachsende Druck in der Nase, der sich anfühlt, als würde er sie von innen zerreißen. Vielleicht war er voreilig gewesen, als er den Kampf für entschieden deklariert hatte. Diese Erkenntnis änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Hannah ihrer Feindin einen kraftvollen Tritt gegen die Schläfe verpasste, der sie keuchend zu Boden schickte. Sie lag nun schräg auf dem Bauch und gab Hannah die gern genutzte Möglichkeit, ihr mehrere heftige Fußtritte gegen den Rücken zu schmettern. Dann kickte sie ihr in die Seite, um sie auf den Rücken zu drehen. Erneut korrigierte Markus sich: Der Kampf war vorbei. Was jetzt kam, war nur das Endspiel. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte den Zweitschlüssel für die Handschellen heraus, befreite sich leise und lehnte sich dann gemütlich an die Wand, um das Finale zu beobachten. Kurz kam er sich vor wie in einem Film Noir, die bekannt waren für einen antiklimatischen Schluss. Das Ende war klar, es ging nur noch darum, auf welche Art dieses Ende eintreten würde. Offenbar auf eine visuell ästhetische und für Hannah emotional befriedigende Art. Sie setzte sich auf Lenas Brust, wie sie es getan hatte, als sie Hannah in den Mund gespuckt hatte, je ein Bein auf jeder Seite. Nahm Lenas linken Arm, umschlängelte ihn mit ihrem Rechten wie bei einer Technik des Muai Thai, winkelte ihn am Ellbogen ruckartig an und brach auf diese Weise Lenas Arm an drei verschiedenen Stellen. Sich an einem schmerzerfüllten Gurgeln ergötzend tat sie Selbiges mit dem anderen Arm, sodass diese ihrem früheren Opfer wehrlos ausgeliefert war. Dann begann Hannah sie zu schlagen. Vergleichsweise sanft zuerst, dann immer fester und fester, mit den Fäusten, den Handballen, den Ellbogen, immer ins Gesicht, wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wiederwiederwiederwiederwiederwieder. Lenas einstmals hübsches Antlitz war eine verquollene, rote Brühe, der Mund nur noch als solcher zu erkennen, weil bei jedem Atemzug eine kleine Fontäne aus schleimigem Blut und Speichel emporstieg. Hannah lehnte sich zurück, gab einen gutturalen Laut von sich, den Markus als Ausdruck von Schmerz, Befreiung, Hoffnung und Verzweiflung interpretierte, und fiel zur Seite. Blieb eine volle Minute dort liegend, schwer atmend und offenbar leicht weinend, bevor sie sich aufrappelte und zu Markus sah, der lässig mit einem Bein über der Kante hängend über dem Ganzen saß und lächelte. Sie befand sich etwa in der Mitte der Arena, streckte aber die Hand aus: „Ich… habs getan. Okay? Jetzt gib mir das Seil.“ Markus schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich sagte: Auf Leben und Tod. Dieses erbärmliche Stück Fleisch zu deinen Füßen atmet noch. Und was atmet, lebt üblicherweise.“ Hannahs Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als sie erst ihn ansah, dann Lena, dann wieder ihn: „Das kannst du doch unmöglich wirklich ernst meinen!“ „Wieso nicht? Ich meinte es doch auch ernst, als ich dich dazu brachte, Lena zu erpressen. Als ich Lena dazu brachte, dich zu erpressen, als ich euch beide erpresste, gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Das war alles Ernst, und du hast bereitwillig mitgespielt, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Du hast sie vollkommen zerstört, sieh sie dir nur mal an. Warum haderst du jetzt damit?“ „Weil…“ Sie keuchte, vor Schmerz, Erschöpfung und womöglich Verzweiflung: „Weil Ich nicht einfach jemanden umbringen kann!“ Sie sackte auf die Knie zusammen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde flehend: „Markus, bitte. Bitte lass mich einfach gehen. Ich… Du kannst dein Geständnis behalten, wenn du willst. Ich kann sie nicht töten. Bitte, verdammt. Bitte!“ Das Betteln seiner ehemaligen Liebhaberin war in seinen Ohren wie Vivaldis Frühling, gespielt von Tianwa Yang auf der Violine, ein zarte, wortlose Poesie reinster Akustik, die ihn in Wonne versetzte. Er genoss es noch eine Weile, bevor er fragte: „Wieso? Wieso willst du sie nicht töten? Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie du mir zweitausend Euro in die Hand gedrückt und gefordert hast, ich möge Lenas Leben zerstören. Jetzt zerstöre ich es, bis auf die Grundfesten, und das Einzige, was du nicht einkalkuliert hast, ist, dass du meine Abrissbirne bist. Ich habe Zeit, meine Liebe, und Geduld. Du kannst entweder in dieser Grube verhungern – wobei ich eher glaube, dass du verdurstest oder dir irgendeine Infektion holst – oder du kannst die Frau, die dir jahrelang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat von der Last eines irdischen Seins befreien, ihr ein One Way-Ticket erster Klasse geben, das sie direkt in die Hölle befördert. Sie geht nicht über Los, sie zieht keine zweihundert Euro ein, verbringt die Ewigkeit in verdienter, endloser Qual und du kannst hier herausspazieren, mit den Früchten deiner Arbeit in der einen und meinem Verderben, entsprechend deinem Streben nach Gerechtigkeit in der anderen Hand.“ Er deutete in Richtung des Tisches mit der Kamera, auf der sein Geständnis aufgezeichnet war: „Deine Entscheidung.“ Danach herrschte Stille, ziemlich genau sieben Minuten und dreiunddreißig Sekunden lang, bis Hannah dreimal auf Lena eintrat. Der erste Tritt zerquetschte ihre Luftröhre, der Zweite den gesamten Hals, damit er so aussah wie ein defekter Fußball. Der Dritte war nur dazu gedacht, wirklich sicher zu sein. Als Mörderin taumelte sie neun Schritte zurück und weinte, sodass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Markus sich aufrichtete und zum Tisch schlenderte. Neben der Digitalkamera befanden sich darauf noch seine heiß geliebte Spionagekamera, die das Spektakel aufgenommen hatte und es noch aufnahm, sowie drei Pfeile und ein Bogen. Es handelte sich um einen altertümlich wirkenden Holzbogen, denn diese fand Markus schon immer besser als Resourvebögen aus Plexi- oder Fiberglas – Er hatte sich nie merken können, welche dieser beiden Glasarten es war – da diese, wenngleich präziser, doch eine verhängnisvolle Schwäche an den Tag legen konnten: Bei der Herstellung war es unvermeidlich, dass sich mikroskopische Luftbläschen in dem Glas entstanden. Wenn man den Bogen nun spannte, veränderte sich die Form dieser Blasen, sie wurden flexibler, größer und irgendwann konnte es geschehen, dass der Bogen brach, sobald man ihn spannte. Nicht nur war das ärgerlich, kosteten Resourvebögen doch ein kleines Vermögen, auch konnte es sehr unpraktisch werden. Man stelle sich vor, man wäre auf der Jagd und nur hundert Meter entfernt tauchte der Fang deines Lebens auf. Man legt den Pfeil auf die Sehne, man zielt, man spannt und der Bogen bricht, der Fang flieht und man selbst bleibt enttäuscht zurück. Darum war der Bogen von Markus aus Holz. Er hob ihn an, wog ihn in der Hand. Schloss die Linke um den Griff und legte mit der Rechten den Pfeil auf, allerdings, das war wichtig, so, dass er auf der linken Seite des Bogens lag. Er achtete darauf, dass die Federn die richtige Position hatten. Die Mittlere nach Links, von dem Bogen weg, die beiden seitlichen nach rechts. Machte man es andersherum, konnte die Flugbahn des Pfeils verfälscht werden, möglicherweise um einen Zentimeter pro zurückgelegten Meter. Wenn man also auf zehn Meter schoss, landete der Pfeil zehn Zentimeter weiter rechts als geplant. Bei der Jagd verheerend. Das Ende des Pfeils legte er direkt an sein rechtes Auge, dass er nicht schloss. Dennoch konzentrierte er seine Sicht auf das linke Auge. Zielte auf Hannahs zitternde Schläfe. Er wusste, dass durch die leichte Sichtverschiebung von der Pfeilspitze, die seiner rechten Blicklinie entsprach, und dem linken Auge, mit dem er zielte, eine minimale Differenz entstand, weshalb er etwa einen Zentimeter weiter Rechts zielte als er treffen wollte. Spannte den Bogen und ließ die Sehne schnalzen. Markus war ein passabler Bogenschütze. Keinesfalls herausragend, er würde niemals einen Wettbewerb gewinnen, aber er konnte ein unbewegtes Ziel von der Größe einer Mandarine auf dreißig Meter Entfernung treffen. Hannahs Kopf war wesentlich größer und wesentlich näher dran. Der Pfeil surrte durch die Luft und blieb mit einem stumpfen „Flock“ in Hannahs Gehirn stecken. Da Markus eine geschärfte Übungsspitze aus Aluminium benutzt hatte – weil diese leichter zu entfernen war und weniger Spuren hinterließ – fehlte es dem Pfeil an Kraft, den Schädel an beiden Seiten zu durchdringen. Aber das war in Ordnung, denn mit einem leichten Krächzen starb Hannah. Epilog:' Fetisch' Fetisch, Der (sexuell): Auf besondere, zumeist ungewöhnliche, Umstände, Gegenstände, Materialien, Begebenheiten etc. fixierte sexuelle Erregung. – Frei formulierte Definition Es waren etwas mehr als Vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen, seit Lena Markus telefonisch darüber informiert hatte, dass Hannah sie erpresste. Markus war müde und genervt. Die Leichen loszuwerden war leichter gewesen, als am Ende alle Spuren zu verwischen. Unglaublich, wie weit Blut spritzen konnte. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, Hannah getötet zu haben. Er hätte sie noch eine Weile behalten können, nachdem er sein Geständnis gelöscht und sie nach allem auch noch mit dem Video des Mordes hätte erpressen können. Er hätte sie als Hund halten können, da hatte Lena doch tatsächlich eine feine Idee gehabt. Aber erstens war das Video schon für jemand anderen reserviert und zweitens war Hannah zu aufmüpfig. Es wäre gut möglich gewesen, dass sie irgendwann auf die Folgen geschissen und ihn an die Polizei verraten hätte. Darauf konnte er nun wirklich gut verzichten, und bei seinen Talenten fand sich gewiss bald ein neues Spielzeug. Er stoppte den Wagen und blickte sich gähnend um. Die Wohnung seines Bruders war in Sichtweite und die Stelle, an der er gehalten hatte, nicht mit einem Parkverbot markiert, also stieg er aus und lief los. Seine Schritte waren ein wenig unsicher, vierundzwanzig Stunden ohne Schlaf fordern schnell Tribut. Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, gleich so lange schlafen zu können wie er wollte. Mit Ringen unter den Augen, aber einem Lächeln im Gesicht, drückte er die Klingel und musste nur wenige Sekunden warten, bis Richard ihn hereinbat. Drinnen überreichte Markus ihm seine Kamera: „Ist alles hier drauf. Hab mal einen Blick reingeworfen, die Qualität ist klasse. Dieses Ding war jeden Cent wert.“ Richard griff nach der Kamera und zog sie theatralisch unter der Nase entlang wie ein Drogenboss es mit einer kubanischen Zigarre tun würde: „Ich muss dir danken, Brüderlein.“, murmelte er und lächelte: „Haben sie gewimmert und gefleht?“ Markus zwinkerte ihm zu: „Sieh es dir doch selbst an. Ich muss ja sagen, so unterhaltsam es auch war, dass ich absolut nicht verstehe, wieso dich ausgerechnet sowas geil macht.“ „So wie ich dich nicht ganz verstehe.“, murmelte Richard achselzuckend und lamentierte: „Was haben unsere Eltern bei uns beiden nur falsch gemacht? Aus Annabell ist eine ganz hervorragende Person geworden, und wir machen das hier.“ „Ich bin mit dem hier ganz zufrieden.“, erwiderte Markus, „Ich meine… ich kann hübsche Mädchen erpressen, du kannst dir einen runterholen, wenn sie sich töten. Außerdem solltest du eines nicht vergessen: Wahnsinnig ist immer der eine, der sich von der Mehrheit unterscheidet. Wir sind drei Geschwister. Zwei davon sind vermeintlich Wahnsinnige, nämlich wir, während nur unsere Schwester sich ein nach klassischem Standard normales Leben gönnt. Statistisch betrachtet sind also wir die Normalen und sie ist die Wahnsinnige. Abgesehen davon, dass sie vielleicht ebenfalls eine kleine Macke hat. Sie muss sie nur gut verstecken.“ Richard zögerte, dann kniff er die Lippen zu einem schalen Lächeln zusammen und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter: „Du bist müde, du solltest nicht mehr so viel denken. Da kommt dann nur Unsinn bei heraus. Fahr nach Hause, leg dich n paar Stunden hin und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung.“ Lachend geleitete er Markus zur Tür: „Und vielen Dank noch mal für die Aufnahme. Bin schon gespannt darauf herauszufinden, wer gewonnen hat. Ich hoffe, es war deine Tussi, Hannah. Lena dabei zuzusehen, ermordet zu werden… das wäre echt zu geil.“ Markus öffnete die Augen und erkannte, dass sein Bruder wie bei den meisten Dingen Recht gehabt hatte: Nach vierzehn Stunden Schlaf waren seine Gedanken weitaus klarer und flüssiger. Allerdings kam er immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, was ihm zuvor eingefallen war. Annabell war wahrlich die Vorzeigepuppe ihrer Familie, sie verdiente mehr, sie arbeitete besser, sie war klüger, erfolgreicher, beliebter, alles. Aber was, wenn das alles nur eine bunte Fassade war? Das komplexeste Mantel und Degen-Stück der Geschichte? Was, wenn sie eine eigene dunkle Seite hatte, die, gemessen an ihrem Status Richard und ihm gegenüber, noch viel, viel dunkler war als ein schlichter Fetisch für Erpressung und Mord? „Ich denke, Schwesterherz…“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, „Ich sollte dir mal einen Familienbesuch abstatten.“ Nachfolger: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Die_perfekte_Frau Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang